


Hey there Delilah, What's It Like With Aphrodite?

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Queerplatonic Relationships, implied drowning, losleep - Freeform, queerplatonic losleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Logan and Remy had always loved dancing together; both throughout their relationship and even before it. Why would it end any differently?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Hey there Delilah, What's It Like With Aphrodite?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been a while since I've written anything super angsty, and I think this'll be the first time I'll actually be posting any of it?
> 
> Anywaves, as usual, I hope you enjoy this! And if you do, please, feel free to comment! Even just a screech in my general direction is greatly appreciated!

_Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City?~_

They both spun in slow circles, light reflecting off the lenses of one’s glasses to leave kisses from the sun on the other’s face. Twin looks of love were leaving imprints on the surfaces of their minds, and any viewers would be able see how their expressions reflected each other like mirrors.

_I’m a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty!~_

The wind was rushing past them, tracing curious fingers down their spines as they moved. They couldn’t hear each other over it, but still they mouthed words of endearment to each other. Each sweet word was met with one sweeter, and to that one sweeter still.

_Yes you do, hey there Delilah look at you~_

They were spinning closer to the ending of their dance, now. Their clothes flapping rapidly in the wind as they moved. Faster, faster, faster now. Spinning, spinning, spinning, they couldn’t stop now, it was far too late now. It had been far too late for 67 seconds now and counting.

_I swear it’s true~_

They couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes. Wild hazel meeting dark chocolate brown. This was the ending of their dance. They pulled each other close, wrapping each other in their arms. They could hear the music picking up now, blue and brown and black blending into the song as they spun.

And at the climax of the song, their dance ended. Salt and water engulfed their veins, and filled their lungs with fire. They left the world as Aphrodite had entered it; sea foam on the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you could'nt tell, I'm really getting into writing with song lyrics XD! The song I used for this fic was Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! And if you did, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
